Forbidden Love
by KiaraDuman
Summary: There were nine Wizards plus nine Winx equals forbidden love. The girls love the wizards and the wizards love the Winx. However are the boys just going to sit by and let their girl friends be with other men? Or will they let them go?
1. Confession and encounter

Kiara was sitting in her room when she sister Tiffany walked in. She sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Kiara had just be freed from the Wizards of the Black Circle. However she didn't want to be free. Well she did, but she didn't. She didn't want to fight her friends, but she wanted to be with Duman.

"Kiara are you ok? asked Tiffany.

"I don't know Tiff. I just don't know." said Kiara. She didn't know weather she should tell her sister that she had feelings for Duman.

"Kiara what's bothering you?" asked Tiffnay. She just stayed quite and looked at the floor. "Kiara you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I don't know if I can tell you this!" Kiara said as she stood up. Her fairy kitten landed on her shoulder trying to cheer her up.

"Kiara what is it? Come on tell me." said Tiffany.

"All right, but you have to promise that you won't tell the others." said Kiara.

"I promise." said Tiffany.

"When I was under the wizards control I started having feelings for Duman." said Kiara. Tiffany just sat there surprised that her sister had feelings for one of the wizards. "I know he's evil and wants to rule the world, but he's also kind and gentle."

"Does he feel the same way about you?" asked Tiffany.

"I think he does." said Kiara.

"Kiara I want you to be happy so I'm going to support you through this. Plus I have something to tell you." said Tiffany.

"What is it?" asked Kiara.

"I kind of think that Donny is cute." said Tiffany.

"I guess I'm not the only one then." said Kiara.

"Actually Bloom likes Ogron, Musa likes Gantlos, Flora likes Anagan, Roxy likes Alexander, Tecna likes Devon, Layla likes Ashton, and Stella likes Colt." said Tiffany.

"Well I guess we all have a thing for the wizards." said Kiara.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed." said Tiffany.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning." said Kiara.

"Night." said Tiffany.

"Night." Kiara said as Tiffany walked out and Kiara closed the door. She magically changed in to her pajama's. Kiara turned around and saw Duman leaning against the wall by the window with his arms crossed.

"I thought she'd never leave." said Duman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"What I can't see you? The others are getting a visit as well." said Duman. He put his arms down and walked towards her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed. He set her down before he took his shirt off and laid next to her. He pulled her into his warm firm bare chest and they both fell asleep. The other wizards did the same thing to Tiffany, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy.

Back with the specialists were sitting in the living room with little knowledge that their girlfriends were sleeping with other guys. Better yet they didn't know that they were sleeping with the nine Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Hey did you notice the girls have been a little secretive lately?" asked Brandon.

"Now that you brought it up. Yeah it's like they're hiding something." said Helia.

"They're girls they're always hiding something." said Riven.

"I don't know. I mean take Kiara for example ever since we freed her from the wizards she hasn't been the same." said Seto.

"Tiffany has been acting the same way." said Cain.

"I'm gonna call Bloom right now." said Sky.

"Sky it's the middle of the night!" said Nabu.

"I don't care." Sky said as he pulled his phone out and dialed Bloom's number.

"Sky put it on speaker." said Timmy. Bloom sleeping with her head on Ogron's chest heard her phone go off. She sat up and answered her phone.

"Hello." Bloom said still half asleep.

"Bloom." said Sky.

"Sky!" said Bloom. When she said his name Ogron shot up and looked at the phone.

"Why do you seem so surprised that I called?" Sky asked harshly.

"It's just the middle of the night and I wasn't expecting a call from you. Plus I was sleeping cause I have work know the fairy pet shop." said Bloom.

"I'm sorry Bloom. It's just you girls are being secretive lately and I just wanted to know what was going on." said Sky.

"Sky nothing's going on. Now can I go back to sleep?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." said Sky.

"Ok." said Bloom. She hung up and set the phone back on her nightstand.

"What was that about?" asked Ogron.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." said Bloom. They both laid back down and went back to sleep.

The next day when the girls woke up they saw that the wizards were still laying next to them. They went into the kitchen and sat down in silence. They had a lot of explaining. They said that they didn't care if the wizards were evil love was love. They were enjoying breakfast when they heard the doorbell go off. The wizards helped them clean up before they disappeared. Bloom opened the door and saw that it was the specialists.


	2. Abducted

The Specialists walked in and over to their girl friends. They were surprised to see them and a little mad that they drove the wizrads off, but they hid both emotions and pretended they were happy to see them. However in the Specialists minds the girls still love them and the wizards are still their enemies, but in the girls mind they loved the wizards and weren't their enemy.

"Aren't you girls happy to see us?" asked Brandon.

"Of course we are." said Stella.

"I feel a but coming on." said Nabu.

"We have to get ready for work." said Layla.

"But it's Saturday." said Seto.

"Love and Pet is only closed on Sunday." said Kiara.

"Can't you close for today and tomorrow?" asked Cain.

"I don't know." said Tiffany.

"Come on." said Nabu.

"Well...ok. Just give us a few minutes to change." said Layla. They went up stairs and stood in the hallway.

"We can't keep leading them on like this." said Flora.

"Flora's right we have to tell them." said Musa.

"Ok we'll tell them." said Bloom. They magically changed into fresh cloths and went back down stairs.

"Let's go for a walk through the park." said Timmy.

"Ok." said Tecna. They were walking through the park when they ran into the Wizards of the Black Circle. The girls transformed into their Believix to fight the wizards.

"You know I don't see the point in fighting when I know your darkest secret." said Kiara.

"Oh and what secret would that be?" asked Duman and Kiara smirked.

"The secret that you like me." said Kiara. The boys were taken back at what Kiara just said. "I also know that Ogron likes Bloom, Colt likes Stella, Gantlos likes Musa, Anagan likes Flora, Devon likes Tecna, Ashton likes Layla, Donny likes Tiffany, and Alexander likes Roxy." The specialists stood there with their mouth open.

"Oh Kiara you just had to tell that secret. Now I'm afraid you girls will have to come with us." said Ogron. The Specialists finally snapped back and stood in front of their girls friends.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." said Anagan. Sure enough they knocked the girls out and picked them up bridal style.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL FRIEND!" said Seto.

"I'm afraid we can't do that now that she spilled that secret." said Duman.

"Oh well." said Gantlos. Ogron opened a portal and they walked through. They set them up against the wall and waited for them to wake up.

"I wander if she said what she said to get away from the Specialists." said Alexander.

"She probably did." said Ogron.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashton.

"Last night Bloom's phone woke her up and it was Sky." said Ogron.

"Oh man. They were suffocating them." said Donny.

"Right and think about it they showed up this morning without warning." said Ogron.

"Ok they don't want to be with the Specialists anymore, but they're going to come looking for them." said Colt.

"That's right as far as them know the girls hate us." said Devon.

"We'll confront that problem when they get here, but look they're waking up." said Duman. Each of the girls opened their eyes and looked at the wizards. They walked over to them and helped them up.

"We didn't hurt you did we?" asked Ogron.

"No we're fine." said Bloom. They each picked up their fairy and carried them to their separate rooms. Back with the Specialists were upset that their girl friends were liked by the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"We have to get them back!" said Sky.

"And we will Sky." said Brandon.

"Yeah because I'm not leaving Flora in the hands of that monster." said Helia.

"The same goes for Musa." said Riven.

"Duman will regret ever looking at Kiara!" said Seto.

"As will Donny for looking at Tiffany." said Cain.

"I will have Layla in my arms again." said Layla.

"I will make sure Roxy is safe once again." said Tyler.

"Ok guys calm down. We have to find them first." said Timmy. Back with the Winx and wizards they decided to mess around by the wizards trying to catch them. Kiara and Tiffany were hiding close to the warehouse. They held their breath when the saw Duman walk past their hiding spot and let it out when he was gone. However he backed up and looked straight at them.

"Found you!" said Duman. They let out a little scream before running. They laughed as they heard Duman chasing them. They stopped when they saw Donny standing there.

"This way!" said said Tiffany. They ran in a different direction with both of them after them. All of a sudden they saw Roxy motioning for them to follow her. They hid in a hallow pile of lumber that was hallowed by magic.

"Where'd they go?" asked Alexander.

"They got to be around here somewhere." said Devon. Gantlos smirked as he pointed to the lumber pile.

"They might be hiding closer to the warehouse." said Colt. They walked away, but hid on the other side of the pile.

"I think they're gone." said Tecna. They walked out and were about to run off when they felt a strong pair of hands on their hips and pulled them back. Ogron had Bloom, Colt had Stella, Gantlos had Musa, Anagan had Flora, Devon had Tecna, Ashton had Layla, Duman had Kiara, Donny had Tiffany, and Alexander had Roxy.

"FOUND YOU!" they said in unison.

"Ok you found us." said Stella. They went back to the warehouse to relax.


	3. A Promise

Weeks had passed since the wizards _kidnapped_ the Winx. Everyday they got closer to the wizards and their love for the specialists was more and more of just a dream. Kiara and Duman went down stair were the others were wating for them.

"So what are we going to do to day?" asked Tecna.

"Actually today we're doing our own thing." Ogron said as he wrapped his arm around Bloom.

"Fun." said Bloom.

_With Bloom and Ogron:_

Bloom and Ogron were sitting under a giant tree in France. Ogron was leaning against the tree and Bloom was leaning against him.

"Bloom there is something I want you to promise me." said Ogron.

"Ok." said Bloom.

"Don't ever leave me." said Ogron.

"I won't has a promise." said Bloom.

_With Stella and Colt:_

They went out to eat in Italy. Colt stared at her and she finally looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Stella.

"If I asked you to make a promise. Would you?" asked Colt.

"Of course." said Stella.

"Don't leave me, ever." said Colt.

"It's a promise." said Stella.

_With Flora and Anagan:_

They went for a walk in Russia. He held her tight as they walked down the street.

"Anagan are you ok?" asked Flora.

"Yeah I just want you to make a promise." said Anagan.

"What promise?" asked Flora.

"That you don't ever leave me." said Anagan.

"Ok I won't." said Flora.

_With Musa and Gantlos:_

They went sight seeing in Germany. Gantlos looked at her and she looked at him worriedly.

"Promise me something." said Gantlos.

"What?" asked Musa.

"Don't ever leave." said Gantlos.

"Ok." said Musa.

_With Tecna and Devon:_

They were at a museum in Spain. He looked at her as she looked at one of the paintings. She looked at him and smiled.

"Tecna promise me you won't ever leave me." said Devon.

"What brought that up?" asked Tecna.

"Just promise me." said Devon.

"I promise." said Tecna.

_With Layla and Ashton:_

They were sitting by the beach in Ireland. She looked at him as he gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Can you promise me something, Layla?" asked Ashton.

"Sure." said Layla.

"Don't leave." said Ashton. She looked at him. "Ever."

"I absolutely promise I won't leave." said Layla.

_With Kiara and Duman:_

They were sitting in the park in Rome. Duman was laying down and Kiara was resting her head on his chest.

"There is something I want you to promise me." said Duman.

"What is is?" asked Kiara.

"Don't ever leave me alone." said Duman.

"I didn't plan on ever leaving you. So I promise." said Kiara.

_With Tiffany and Donny:_

They were dancing in Cuba. Donny stopped and looked at her as she smiled.

"Will you promise me something?" asked Donny.

"Yeah." said Tiffany.

"Promise you won't ever leave me." said Donny.

"I promise I won't.

_With Roxy and Alexander:_

They were walking through the zoo in Japan. Alexander stopped and looked at her. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I want you to promise me something." said Alexander.

"Ok what is it?" asked Roxy. He walked up to her.

"Don't ever leave me, ever." said Alexander.

"I promise, Alexander." said Roxy.

"Call me Alex." said Alex.

"Ok." said Roxy. They went back to the warehouse were everyone else was waiting.

"Took you two long enough." said Layla.

"Yeah whatever!" said Alex. All of a sudden gas filled the room and they started coughing. Within a few minutes they passed out. Nine boys walked in and picked up the girls.

"What should we do about them?" one asked.

"Leave them. We only came for them." one said. They carried the girls out of the warehouse leaving the wizards there. The girls woke up and shot up into the sitting position and looked around to see that they were in Love and Pet.

"How did we get here?" asked Bloom.

"I don't know." said Stella.

"The last thing I remember was gas filling the room and then lights out." said Flora.

"I bet it was the guys." said Musa.

"That is the logical explanation." said Tecna.

"They thought we were being held against our will." said Layla.

"Boy do I want to give them a piece of my mind." said Kiara.

"You're not the only one." said Tiffany.

"Here they come." said Roxy. They walked into the room as the girls got up.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? they asked in unison.

"WE'RE FINE!" the girls responded in unison. They went to separate rooms.

"Sky we need to talk." said Bloom.

"Brandon there is something I need to tell you." said Stella.

"Helia I need to talk to you." said Flora.

"Riven can I tell you something?" asked Musa.

"Timmy there is something you need to know." said Tecna.

"Nabu you need to listen to this."said Layla.

"Seto what I have to tell you will be hard to hear." said Kiara.

"Cain I have to tell you this." said Tiffany.

"Tyler you must know what I have to tell you." said Roxy.


	4. The Truth and Goodbye

The girls decided to go into the same room and tell them together. The boys were sitting on the couch with their _girl friends_ right in front off them. The girls were really nervous. They didn't know how the Specialists were going to take the fact that the girls didn't love them anymore.

"You girls wanted to tell us something." said Sky. The girls looked at each other before they looked back at the Specialists.

"Will you just tell us what is going on?" Riven asked harshly.

"Well." said Bloom.

"To tell you the truth." said Stella.

"We kind of don't love you anymore." said Flora.

"We've each found someone else." said Musa.

"That's right." said Tecna.

"We never wanted to hurt you." said Layla.

"In fact we never meant for it to happen." said Kiara.

"It just kind of did." said Tiffany.

"So you're telling us that you don't love us anymore." asked Brandon.

"So who are they?" asked Seto. They just looked at him as he glared at the girls. "Kiara tell me who it is."

"I don't have too if I don't want too." said Kiara.

"I think we deserve to know the names of the people who stole our girl friends." said Cain.

"If we tell you, you won't like it." said Tiffany.

"WE ALREADY DON'T LIKE IT!" they yelled in unison. The girls flinched at the Specialists yelling at them.

"That's it I'm done. I am so out of here." said Musa.

"Right behind you, Musa." said Tecna. The girls grabbed their fairy pets and walked out. It wasn't until they got to the park until the Specialists walked up behind them and grabbed their arm to pull them back.

"We are so not done." said Helia.

"LET GO YOU'RE HURTING ME!" the girls said in unison.

"Not until you tell us who you left us for." said Timmy.

"Us." said Ogron as the wizards came out of hiding.

"OGRON!" said Bloom.

"COLT!" said Stella.

"ANAGAN!" said Flora.

"GANTLOS!" said Musa.

"DEVON!" said Tecna.

"ASHTON!" said Layla.

"DUMAN!" said Kiara.

"DONNY!" said Tiffany.

"ALEX!" said Roxy.

"So you decided to show your faces around here after what you did." said Nabu.

"Of course you wanted to know who they left you for and now you know." said Duman.

"Now if you would be so kind is to let them go so we can leave." said Donny.

"NEVER!" they Specialists said in unison.

"Why? What's the point of holding them back when they don't want to be with you." said Alex. The girls pulled free and went over to the wizards.

"You're really going to leave us for them?" asked Sky.

"Yes." said Bloom.

"That's why Kiara said what she said in front of you." said Stella.

"However she left out one thing." said Flora.

"She said that they liked us." said Musa.

"But she didn't say that we liked them." said Tecna.

"Which we really do." said Layla.

"What spell did you put them under?" asked Seto.

"We're not under any spell." said Kiara.

"We really do love them." said Tiffany.

"Why can't you just accept that?" asked Roxy.

"Because it's crazy, Roxy! You girls are fairies and they are fairy hunters!" said Tyler.

"You just have to accept the fact that we love them and not you." said Bloom.

"No we won't accept the fact!" Riven said harshly.

"I sear Riven you are so stubborn." said Musa.

"He has every right to be stubborn. We are not letting you girls go to the _WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE_." said Cain.

"It's not your decision Cain. It's ours." said Tiffany.

"You girls are going to throw away everything you've done. Just for them?" asked Nabu.

"Yes we are. They are worth it." said Layla.

"Bloom I'm not letting you go." said Sky.

"Neither am I." said Brandon.

"The same goes for me." said Helia.

"And me." said Riven.

"I love you too much to let you go." said Timmy.

"I'm not letting go." said Nuba.

"You can forget me letting you go." said Seto.

"I'm not letting you go either." said Cain.

"Roxy I haven't known you for long, but I'm not letting you go." said Tyler.

"This one of the reasons is why we are leaving." said Bloom.

"You guys suffocate us." said Stella.

"Besides we made a promise." said Flora.

"A promise that we would never leave." said Musa.

"And we intend to keep that promise." said Tecna.

"This is what our heart wants." said Layla.

"We had a good time together." said Kiara.

"But it's time to move on." said Tiffany.

"After all." said Roxy.

"THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEARTS AND THIS IS WHAT IS WANTS!" the girls said in unison. Before the Specialists could respond the wizards grabbed their hands and they disappeared. Once they got back to the warehouse the wizards picked them up bridal style as the girls sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" asked Alex. The girls looked up at them and smiled.

"OF COURSE WE ARE, BUT WHAT DO WE DO NOW? they asked in unison. The wizards stopped moving.

"That's a good question." said Donny.

"However we'll figure something out." said Ashton. Each wizard carried them to their room. The Specialists made it back to their apartment.

"I will get Bloom back." said Sky.

"And I'll get Stella back." said Brandon.

"I will have Flora back." said Helia.

"Musa will be mine again." said Riven

"As will Tecna." said Timmy.

"And Layla." said Nabu.

"I will take Kiara away from that monster." said Seto.

"As will her sister." said Cain.

"Roxy's heart will be mine." said Tyler.


	5. 16 years later

Damian and Emerald were practicing transforming. Isaac and Lavana were practicing with their lightning and ice. Wick and Ashley were practicing with the Dragon Flame. Max and Melody were practicing singing. Dominic and Raina were practicing with their animal abilities. Len and Tia were practicing with their virtual strengths. Erie and Winter were practicing with their morphix. Leif and Thorne were practicing with their speed. Lastly Drew and Solstice were practicing with their light abilities. Each were twins born on a different day one month apart. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Kiara, Tiffany, and Roxy were put under the same no age spell as the wizards. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy were in the kitchen making dinner. Kiara and Tiffany walked down stairs laughing.

"I'm telling you that Crystal is wanting to take over the throne." said Kiara.

"She's way younger then both of us. Not only that she was adopted." said Tiffany.

"That's what makes it so funny. She says that since we disappeared that there was no one to take the throne." said Kiara.

"Actually it would go to our oldest cousin, Phoenix." said Tiffany.

"Right, but she doesn't get that. Phoenix is a year younger then me, but she thinks that because she was adopted by mom and dad that she get's the throne." said Kiara.

"You're right that is funny." said Tiffany. Lavana ran behind Tiffany with Emerald right behind her in her wolf form. She de-transformed allowing her dark pink hair to fall into her face over her crimson red eyes.

"Emerald how many times do I have to tell you to stop chasing you cousins?" asked Kiara.

"Well tell them to stay out of my stuff." said Emerald.

"Lavana what did you take from Kiara this time?" asked Tiffany.

"I didn't take anything." said Lavana.

"Liar!" said Emerald.

"Emerald let Tiffany take of it." said Kiara.

"Lavana." said Tiffany. She handed her mother the necklace she took from Emerald.

"Thank you Aunt Tiffany." said Emerald. Tiffany held the necklace out.

"You're welcome." said Tiffany. Emerald took it and went upstairs as Lavana ran back to her brother."I swear some times I wish I had one child instead of twins." They walked into the kitchen.

"They are a hand full, but kids will be kids. They are 16 after all." said Kiara.

"I know." said Tiffany.

"And the only time the girls fight is when they take something from each other." said Kiara.

"Ok ok I see your point." said Tiffany.

"Did you and Tiffany ever fight?" asked Musa.

"Oh yes. Just about over everything." said Kiara.

"I think it's a sisters job to fight." said Tiffany.

"Not just sisters. It's a siblings job to fight." said Bloom.

"What about you and Daphne? Did you two ever fight?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah we did." said Bloom.

"That's why I'm glad I'm an only child." said Layla.

"Hey what about Crystal? Did you ever fight with her?" asked Tecna.

"Actually she pretty much kept to herself." said Tiffany.

"Thank god for that." said Kiara.

"You didn't like her?" asked Roxy.

"It's not that. It's like she didn't like us." said Tiffany. They finished getting ready for dinner.

"You know I was just thinking. On we haven't seen the guys in 16 years." said Flora.

"Actually I don't think that's a bad thing." said Stella.

"Stella's right. I mean we have a husband and two kids." said Tecna.

"That's right." said Roxy.

"I'm just surprised that they haven't come back yet." said Layla.

"They did say they would never let us go and yet they haven't shown up yet." said Tiffany.

"I'm just glad they haven't." said Kiara.

"DINNER!" yelled Bloom. Everyone ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The table could sit about 40 people, so there was room for everyone and then some. The adults sat on one side and their kids right across from them.

"Mom I heard you talking about the guys. Who are the guys?" asked Thorne.

"No one Thorne." said Layla.

"Mom we're old enough to know." said Winter.

"I'll tell you what. We'll tell you after dinner." said Tiffany. After dinner they went into the dinning room with the kids sitting in front of them.

"Now what's going on?" asked Damian.

"Before you were born we were a group of fairies that defeated evil." said Bloom.

"The guys we were speaking of were our boy friends." said Stella.

"When we met your father and uncle we left them." said Flora.

"However they weren't willing to let us go." said Musa.

"They said that they would always come back." said Tecna.

"But we haven't seen them since then." said Layla.

"The reason we never told you is because we wanted to forget." said Kiara.

"We left that life to start a new one with you father and uncles." said Tiffany.

"We're actually glad that they haven't shown up here." said Roxy.

"Just one question. Did you fight against Dad when you were this group?" asked Wick.

"Yes we did. Your mother and aunts were in constant fights with us before we found out that we really cared about each other." said Ogron.

"Mom you said that you wanted to forget, but why if you loved one of them before dad?" asked Emerald.

"He was what you would say controlling." said Duman.

"We want to forget, because they said that they would never let us go and if we forgot we were hoping that they forgot." said Musa.

"So you just didn't want to be with them any more?" asked Drew.

"Basically." said Tecna.

"Well I for one don't want to meet them." said Lavana.

"I second that." said Raina.

"I think we all agree that we don't want to meet them." said Tia.

"All right. Then time for bed." said Anagan.

"Do we have to?" asked Isaac.

"Yes. Bed." said Donny. All the teens go up and started walking to their rooms. They were in the hallway when Bloom's phone went off. She pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" asked Flora.

"I don't know. It's not coming up." said Bloom.

"Well only one why to find out. Go ahead answer it." said Stella. She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello." said Bloom.

"Bloom." said Sky.

"SKY!" said Bloom. The girls froze when they heard Sky's voice.


	6. Unexpected call and unwanted visit

"Yeah it's me." said Sky. All the teens stood in the hallway. They started walking back towards their parents. "It's been 16 years, Bloom. How come you never called?"

"Well for one we left off on an argument." said Bloom.

"That's not reason not to call." said Brandon.

"BRANDON!" said Stella. She snapped her fingers and it turned into a hologram.

"HELIA!" said Flora.

"RIVEN!" said Musa.

"TIMMY!" said Tecna.

"NABU!" said Layla.

"SETO!" said Kiara.

"CAIN!" said Tiffany.

"TYLER!" said Roxy.

"Surprise." said Tyler.

"Yeah some surprise." said Kiara.

"What's the matter Kiara?" asked Seto.

"Oh nothing." said Kiara.

"Yeah right." said Seto.

"And what did you mean by that?" asked Kaira.

"Oh it's just that you didn't seem happy to see me." said Seto.

"That's one way to put it." said Kiara.

"Well sorry for wanting to see you after 16 years." Seto said harshly.

"And you wander why I left you." Kiara said before she stomped off to her room. She saw the kids standing in the hall and motioned them to go to bed. They looked at her before they went to their separate rooms.

"Hey Tiffany why don't you go cool your sister off." said Cain.

"Why should I because I'm her younger sister?" asked Tiffany.

"Sorry for thinking that you would want to comfort your sister." said Cain.

"You I'm glad I left you 16 years ago." said Tiffany. She walked to her room and slammed the door.

"What's their problem?" asked Riven.

"Their problem! What's your problem?" Musa asked harshly before walking to her room like Tiffany and Kiara.

"You happy now that you've driven three off them off?" asked Roxy.

"We didn't do anything." said Tyler.

"You didn't, but Seto, Cain, and Riven did." said Roxy.

"Lay off Roxy they didn't do anything." said Tyler.

"Yes they did. The same thing you just did." Roxy said before walked away.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing Flora." said. Helia.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Flora. Flora saw that Helia rolled his eyes. "On second though I wish didn't." She walked to her room.

"You know what we need to go." said Tecna.

"Why?" asked Timmy.

"Because Seto, Cain, Riven, Tyler, and Helia just upset Kaira, Tiffany, Musa, Roxy, and Flora. That's why." said Layla.

"No sense in hanging up for what they did." said Nabu.

"Yeah it is." said Bloom. She hung up the phone and they went to their room. The next morning they acted like nothing happened and that the boys didn't call.

"Mom what happened last night?" asked Melody.

"Nothing." said Musa. Without saying a word Kiara and Tiffany got up and walked out. Emerald and Lavana got up to go after their mother.

"Girls sit. We'll take care of it." said Roxy. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy got up and followed Kiara and Tiffany. They walked into the other room to see Kiara and Tiffany standing there. They looked past them to see their ex boyfriends standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stella.

"What we can't stop by and say hi?" asked Brandon.

"After what happened last night?" asked Flora.

"NO!" the girls said in unison.

"Well that was a little harsh." said Cain.

"We don't care Cain." said Tiffany.

"Now do us a favor and get out." said Kiara.

"Why should we?" asked Seto.

"Because this is our house that's why." said Layla.

"This is a warehouse not a house." said Nabu.

"We still live here don't we. So technically it's our house." said Tecna.

"Yes, but it's not an actual house, Tecna." said Timmy.

"Oh technicalities." said Musa.

"Well someone's in a sour mood." said Riven.

"Wouldn't you be? You guys showed up here unannounced." said Bloom.

"The better question would be is how you found us." said Roxy.

"Oh Timmy was able to trace you call." said Tyler.

"So you called just so you could find us?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah that's the best way to put it." said Sky.

"Hey we said that we weren't letting go and we meant that." said Timmy.

"It's been 16 years." said Tecna.

"It doesn't matter whether if was 16 years or a hundred years. We still meant it." the boys said in unison.

"Mom!" said Tia. They turned around to see their children and husband standing behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Len. The girls looked back at their ex boyfriends and then looked down at the ground.

"Dad how did they get in here? I thought there was a shield over this place." said Damian.

"You know that's a good question." said Duman.

"Oh I was able to phase us through." said Timmy.

"We'll ask one more time." said Lavana.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" all the teens asked in unison.


	7. encounter

All the teens glared at the nine boys on the room. They really didn't like it when their mom's are upset and boy were they upset. The girls refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Don't make us ask again." said Emerald.

"This doesn't concern you." said Seto.

"Actually yes it does." Damian said cracking his knuckles.

"What are you nine doing here anyway?" asked Melody.

"We just stopped in for a visit." said Nabu.

"Yeah an unwanted one." said Erie. All the teens smiked at his comment.

"Okay let's be a little civilized." said Timmy. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tenca, Layla, Kiara, Tiffany, and Roxy went over to Ogron, Colt, Anagan, Gantlos, Devon, Ashton, Duman, Donny, and Alexander still refusing to make eye contact. All the teens had their arms crossed as the silence was getting annoying.

"All right that's it I can't take it. Who are you and why are you here?" Thorne asked with venom in her voice.

"I'm Sky, this is Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Seto, Cain, and Tyler. We're old friends of you moms." said Sky.

"If you're old friends then how come we've never heard of you?" asked Isaac.

"Because it was a long time ago." said Tiffany. There was another moment of silence until Lavana spoke up.

"Hey dad what's wrong with them? They only speak every five minutes." said Lavana.

"That's a question I can't answer for even I don't know." said Donny.

"We can hear you." said Cain.

"Yeah and what's your point?" asked Donny. Cain just glared at him.

"All right let's all calm down. We introduced ourselves. Now it's your turn." said Brandon.

"I'm Wick and this is my sister Ashley." Wick said as he and Ashley crossed their arms.

"I'm Drew and this is my sister Solstice." Drew said as he and Solstice crossed their arms.

"I'm Leif and this is my sister Thorne." Leif said as he and Thorne crossed their arms.

"I'm Max and this is my sister Melody." Max said as he and Melody crossed their arms.

"I'm Len and this is my sister Tia." Len said as he and Tia crossed their arms.

"I'm Erie and this is my sister Winter." Erie said as he and Winter crossed their arms.

"I'm Damian and this is my sister Emerald." Damian said as he and Emerald crossed their arms.

"I'm Isaac and this is my sister Lavana." Isaac said as he and Lavana crossed their arms.

"I'm Dominic and this is my sister Raina." Dominic said as he and Raina crossed their arms. Their dad put a hand on each of their shoulders. All the teens just glared at them.

"Is there one kids who doesn't make me want to hit them?" asked Riven.

"Probably not." Len said with a smirk. They could see that he was getting mader.

"Okay Riven calm down." said Sky.

"I'm only going to say that they took our lives away." said Riven.

"What are you talking about?" asked Solstice.

"They were our girl friends before they met them. For example. Ashley, Wick your mom was with King Sky before she got with your dad." said Riven. Their eyes just widened. "Drew, Solstice you mom was with Brandon. Leif and Thorne's mom was with Helia, Max and Melody's mom was with me, Len and Tia's mom was with Timmy, Erie and Winter's mom was with Nabu, Damian and Emerald's mom was with Seto, Isaac and Lavana's mom wad with Cain, and last, but not least Dominic and Raina's mom was with Tyler." The girls ran out of the room crying. Their brothers glared at them before following their sister.

"Are you happy now Riven?" Musa asked before she went after her kids.

"You know this is why I didn't want them to know." Layla said before she followed Musa.

"Thanks a lot Riven." Kiara said before she went up stairs.

"You part of me though you changed, but I was wrong." Tiffany said before going after her kids. Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Roxy just walked up stairs without saying a word. The only one that was left was Tecna.

"What you're not going after your kids?" asked Riven.

"Oh I will, but first you need to leave." Tecna said as she created a portal. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Seto, Cain, and Tyler walked through the portal and Tecna closed it before going up stairs.


End file.
